You'll Be In My Heart
by PhantomVarg
Summary: Ever wonder how Jazz felt about her little brother? Did she adore him right away, or did it take some convincing? Here's the real story SongFic


This has to be the longest songfic I've ever written. I adore this song, and after a while of

hard thinking, this plot popped into my head. I love how this came out, hope you like it

too! This is obvious, but I'll say it again: this is Jazz's POV.

I'd like to dedicate this to my mom Thanks for everything.

Characters (c) Butch Hartman

Lyrics (c) Phil Collins

"**You'll Be In My Heart"**

I considered my life to be anything but perfect. My parents where obsessed with ghost hunting, they barely had time for me because of their stupid inventions, and my friends where starting to desert me. Couldn't get any worse, right? Wrong, because as soon as I thought my life couldn't be more hectic, my little brother, Danny came along.

My parents stopped ghost hunting (temporarily of course) to tend to my brother, still ignoring me. Everyday I would swear under my breath that I would never love this so-called "brother" that made my parents forget me. That is, until one rainy night in November.

Danny was five, and I was eight, and I still hadn't truly opened myself up my little brother. That night, I was laying on my bed, reading quietly, when my Dad came in the room.

"Jazz, could you do your mother and me a favor?"

"Uhh…sure, whatever." I answered, not looking up from my book.

"We need you to keep an eye on Danny while we go next door for a few minutes"

I shot up off my bed and ran up to Dad. "You can't be serious..."

"It's only for a few minutes, Jazz. You can handle it." Dad told me as he started his way down the stairs. I followed him, trying to dissuade him. But you can't argue with my parents. They left, and I was trapped in my own house with the twerp.

Danny walked up, and stared at me with his big blue eyes. I just stared down at him. This went on for about a minute before I spoke. "What?"

"Wanna play cards?" he asked, holding up a deck of cards that had different animals on each one. It was my father's "brilliant" idea to teach Danny how to play "Go Fish", and now that's all the kid wanted to do for the past week. In my opinion, Dad created a monster when he did that…

"No"

"Tell me a story?" he tried again.

"No"

"Watch a movie?"

"No." I started to walk away, and then there was a crash of thunder and lightning. Danny yelped like a hurt puppy and hugged my legs tightly. "Will you let me go?"

Danny didn't answer, he just hugged me tighter as the power went off, and we where shrouded in darkness.

"Jazz...I'm scared..."he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. I was just about to pry my brother off of me, when he looked up at me again. Tears where streaming down his cheeks, his lower lip was quivering, and he was shaking in fear. I felt guilt rush over me like a bolt of electricity. I forgot how annoyed I was and knelt down beside Danny. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride to your room."

I picked him up in my arms, and carried him up the stairs to his room and set him down on his bed. There was another crack of lighting and he rushed up to me again, shivering. "It's okay, Danny. It's just a sound. It can't hurt you."

He looked up at me and smiled a bit. I smiled back at him. "It's getting late, you should get some sleep."

Danny lay back in his bed. I tucked him in and was heading toward the door, when Danny spoke. "Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you sing me to sleep like Mom does?" Who could resist a question like that coming from a kid like him? I walked back to the bed and laid down with him. "What song do you want to hear?" I asked, not knowing that Mom sung to him.

"Anything's fine with me."

I took Danny in my arms and held him close. "All right...I'll sing you the one grandpa would always sing to me.." I closed my eyes, and began to sing...

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here   
Don't you cry _

Danny looked up at me and grasped my hand, squeezing it gently. My heart melted.

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry _

He snuggled closer to me, and I looked into his ice-blue eyes, smiling.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always _

He yawned and closed his eyes halfway as sleep began to take him.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us   
We're not that different at all_

And you'll be in my heart   
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time   
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more 

I paused for a minute. Danny was sound asleep, but I went on singing anyway.

_Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
Believe me  
You'll be here in my heart,  
Always _

I lay my head down on his pillow. Danny was still in my arms as he slept, and I wasn't going to leave him. I made a pact with myself that I would always protect Danny, no matter what. I drifted off to sleep as I sang the last lines.

_I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always_

Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there  
Always


End file.
